mi amado sirviente
by kykyo-chan
Summary: que pasa cuando una poderosa familia se es despojado de todo y ahora tienen que trabajar con la familia que se la quedo descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola pues han de decir que todabia no termino mis fics y ya estoy con otro pues les digo que no me pude resistir y aqui lo tiene les digo que la idea la saque de un fabuloso manga del cual no me acuerdo el nombre pero si la trama se les hace parecida entonces ya leyeron el manga jajaja claro que cambiera cosas asi que espero y les guste y que comenten mucho si les gusta y si no tambien

"..."paso del tiempo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que termino la guerra; hoy tras las derrota de nuestro pais me han informado que eh perdido mi titulo de baron que habia heredado de mi padre tras su muerte en batalla y que todas las poseciones de nuestra familia pasaban a manos de los estados unidos como un pequeño pago de la enorme indenizacion por los daños ocacionados asi que en pocas palabras estabamos en la calle mi madre, mi joven hermana y yo, solo espero que, a la familia que le den estas tierras nos reciba aunque sea como sirvientes, pues si no, no se que sera de nosotros, que sera de la familia Namikase

...

Han pasado algunos dias desde que se nos informo que habiamo sido despojados de todo y esta noticia trajo con sigo que mi madre callera mas enferma de lo que ya estaba y que mi hermana callera en depresion, pues aparte de esto no habia recibido noticias de su prometido.

Pero hoy puedo respirar con mas tranquilidad, pues me a llegado una carta en donde respoden a mi peticion de poder trabajar en la casa a cambio de que nos podamos quedar en esta, y fue aceptada mi petiicion ¡viva por eso! un problema menos en que pensar.

Yo trabajare como mayordomo y mi hermana como empleada de limpieza como el resto de los criados que aun nos siguen tratando como la familia poderoza que fuimos no hace mucho; mi madre no podra trabajar asi que yo tendre que hacer otras lavores extras, como lo es de traductor ya que la persona que vendra a vivir aqui por lo que me han informado no sabe hablar al 100% japones, asi que yo tendre que enseñarle a hablar mi idioma y hasta que lo aprenda servire como su traductor. Eh de decir que me intriga mucho el que no me digan el nombre del nuevo dueño pues a estas alturas ya tendria que saber a quien le hiba a servir.

... ... ...

Hermano a llegado una carta-mi hermana entro al despacho el cual estaba ordenando, me acerque y tome la carta para desdoblarla y poder leerla

Gracias sakura-chan veamos que dice-comence a leerla mentalmente bajo la mirada de mi hermana, que a cada segundo que transcurria y yo no decia nada pareciera que en cualquier momento arremeteria sobre mi con uno de sus ya famosos golpes. Termine de leer y solo pude soltar un gran suspiro.

Que dice la cata-me preunto pues la duda permanecia en ella al grado de que parciera que no la dejaria vivir.

Dice que en dos o maximo tres dias llegara el nuevo dueño, asi que debemos tener la casa lista-la mirada de sakura reflejaba algo de miedo ante la llegada del nuevo amo.

Y ya dice el nombre del propietario-sakura rompio el pesado silencio que se habia formado a nuestro alrededor.

Si, dice que todo quedo en manos de la familia Uchiha, no crees que el apellido se escucha muy japones-sakura concordo con migo pues era raro que un habitante de un pais como estados unidos portara tal apellido, pero al final decidimos seguir con lo que estabamos haciendo y dejar el tema de lado y esperar a conocer a nuestro nuevo amo.

... ...

Nos a llegado la notificacion de que hoy al atardecer llega el señor uchiha; estoy nervioso y algo asustado no por mi si no por mi familia, solo espero que a ellas las trate con gentileza.

Namikase-sama, hay un auto afuera de la casa-chiyo entro a la habitacion en donde me encontraba, ella es una de las empleados con mas antiguedad en la casa, y ella es una de las primeras en no querer cambiar su forma de tratarme.

Chiyo-obasan ya te dije que no me trates asi, ahora solo soy un empleado mas-sin mas me dirigi a la entrada dejando a chiyo en la habitacion, cuando sali me encontre con un hermoso auto negro de procedencia americana, supuse de inmediato que era el señor uchiha; que suerte que desde antes ya me habia arreglado con el traje occidental de color negro que me habia regalado mi padre y no con la vestimenta tipica de mi amado pais.

Se abrio la puerta tracera dando paso aun hombre alto de tes blanca y cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y con una evidente actitud orgullosa, como si fuese un gran samirai despues de derrotar a un enemigo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que se me vino a la mente al momento de verlo, me sorprendio un poco el hecho de que fuera tan joven aproximadamente 20 años pues yo me esperaba un a alguien mucho mayor; pero, esa actitud sin duda me dejo sorprendido y estatico al pie de la puerta y solo me despabilo el pequeño sonido de los finicimos zapatos al chocar con las piedras del camino que conduce a la entrada de la casa; me puse algo nervioso pero me mantuve en mi pisicion hasta que escuche su voz.

Namikase Naruto ¿no es asi?-ante el oir mi nombre alce un poco mas la vista para mirarle a los ojos ya que era un poco mas alto que yo y pude ver como su mirada recorria todo mi ser, como analizando cada celula de mis tejidos o por lo menos esa era mi impresion, ya que puede que solo sea la profundidad de su mirada.

Siguio con su vista en mi unos cuantos segundos y supongo que era normal ya que casi no ves a un japones de cabello rubio y ojos azules y que tiene marcas de nacimiento en forma de vigotes, que segun la gente eran por que habia nacido bajo la proteccion del dios zorro o como se le llama aqui kyubi.

Pero para cortar ese pequeña incomodidad que se estaba dormando en mi, decidi contestar a su anterior pregunta.

Si señor y supongo que usted es uchiha-sama-dije sin quitar la vista de el y él solo saco una pequeña credencial en donde lo acreditaban como un uchiha.

Bienvenido a japon-hice una gran y profunda reverencia y el solo se limito a verme con indiferencia y paso de largo, pero antes de entrar por completo se detuvo a mis espaldas.

Soy Uchiha Sasuke , tu nuevo amo-cuando dijo esto siguio su paso y yo senti un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo pero me levante y segui a mi nuevo amo fuese a donde fuese...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que les parecio lo continuo o me retiro espero sus comentarios sayooooo


	2. Chapter 2

hiha, no crees que el apellido se escucha muy japones-sakura concordo con migo pues era raro que un habitante de un pais como estados unidos portara tal apellido, pero al final decidimos seguir con lo que estabamos haciendo y dejar el tema de lado y esperar a conocer a nuestro nuevo amo.

OLA PUES YA TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE POR A MI SI ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO ESPERO Y ME COMENTEN CUANDO APAREZCAN LOS SIMBOLOS { } ESPOR QUE ES UN PENSAMIENTO PUES CREO QUE ES TODO POR ACLARAR ASI QUE LOS DEJO CON LA CONY

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mes habia pasado desde la llegada de Uchiha-sama, hasta el momento a todos nos a tratado "bien"si asi lo lo puedo llamar ya que casi no ha estado en la casa, ya que ha estado arreglando su estancia en el pais y tmabien solucionando con su pais que papel desempeñara en japon; asi que la persona que mas interactua con el soy eh dado unas cuantas clases de japones y le ayudo cuando no entiende algun escrito que esta en este idioma, asi que en estos momentos me puedo considarar su mano derecha.

Hermano, uchiha-sama a llegado-escuchar que sakura me informaba que el amo ya estaba en casa me sorprendio ya que se suponia que llegaba hasta el dia siguiente lo que me daba la impresion de que habia pasado algo malo o por lo menos fuera de lo previsto.

Gracias sakura-chan-yo me adelante a la casa y ella se quedo recogiendo unos leños que habia cortado, entrando a la casa seque el sudor de mi frente con un apequeña toalla y me dirigi al despacho en donde sepuse que estaria.

Me pare delante de la puertay tranquilize un poco mi respiracion tras la pequeña carrera que hice y me dispuse a tocar.

¿Quien?-escuche su voz tras la puerta igual que siempre, seria y hasta sierto punto fria.

Soy yo, naruto,uchiha-sama-dije puerte y claro aunque por dentro tenia un poco de nervio pues todabia no me acostunbro al 100% a esta situacion.

Puedes pasar-de inmediato ingrese al despacho cerrando la puestra tras de mi.

Bienvenido uvhiha-sama, espero que su viaje no haya tenido contratiempos-como buen mayordome hize una reverencia de bienvenida; pero el de nuevo clavo si mirada en mi pasando por todo mi cuerpo exactamente como la primera ves cuando lo conoci, pero estas miradas ahora me daban la impresion de que queria serciorarse que estubiera exactamente igual como cuando el se marcho.

¿No a ocurrido nada desde mi ausencia?-me pregunto ya retirando la mirada de mi y posandola en unos documentos que estaban en el escritorio.

No señor todo esta igual como cuando se marcho-conteste ya sin ese molesto nerviosismo que me habia invadido desde el comienzo.

Esta bien, necesito que me ayudes con estos papeles, encerio que dificil es esto de los kanjis-en el rostro de mi amo se mostraba un toque de desesperacion y frustracion al tener que depender de alguien para poder cumplir su trabajo.

Como ordene, pero antes ¿no le gustaria comer o beber algo?-retiro su vista de los papeles para posarla de nuevo en mi sin ningun cambio en su mirada.

Si, quiero te verde y un porte, te lo dejo a tu eleccion-yo ya me retiraba para traer lo que me habia pedido, pero antes de salir me llamo de nuevo.

Espera, primero preparame el baño u despues de unos 15min me llevas ami habitacion el te y el postre-sali haciendo una reverencia en señal de que habia entendido sus indicaciones. En el camino me encontre con chiyo-obasan y le pedi que preparara el te y unos dangos como postre;sali al patio para lanzar unos leños a la pequeña "fogata" que servia para calentar el agua de la bañera, escuche com uchiha-sama entraba al baño y supongo que toco el agua y no la sintio lo suficientemente caliente asi que me ordeno que la calentara mas,lance mas leños para avivar el fuego y fue cuando escuche el agua de la bañera, supuse que a se habia metido y que ya comenzaba a bañarse,a ratos seguia avivando el fuego para que el agua se mantubiera a tamperatura.

Naruto ya es suficiente ya termine-la puerta del baño se cerro y yo me fuia la cocina a racoger la comida, tome las cosas y me fui al cuarto, y toque para poder entrar.

Adelante-abri la puerta pero no localizaba a la vista a mi amo hasta que escuche la voz que provenia de un pequeño vestidor adjunto al cuarto principal.

Deja las cosas en la mesa-segui las ordenes y coloque primero cuidadosamente la vandeja con las cosas y enseguida coloque tanto la taza como el pequeño plato donde estaban los dongos en la mesa y me dispuse a marcharme con la charola, pero cuando me gire par retirarme me encontre con la vista mas hermosa que mis ojos pudieran mirar; mi amo salia del vistidor portando una hermosa yukata color azul rey con hermosos de talles color negros y con un cinto(en kimono seria el obi)color de los detalles, la yukata le llegaba un poco arriba de las tobillos,pero era algo tan tierno ver la cara de fastidio de mi amo al tener la yukata mas desalineada que yo alla visto y por lo mismo gran parte de su pecho quedaba al descubierto, claro por unos momentos quede embelezado pero enseguida agache la mirada con un evidente sonrojo y con un poco de nervios que empezaban a invadir mi cuerpo.

No te quedes ahi y ayudame con esta ropa-me acerque muy lentamente a mi amo para ayudarle a colocarse como se debia la yukata pero ante mi nerviosismo tropece con no se que cosa y sin poder mantener el equilibrio cai spbre mi amo cayendose el tambien, yo quede encima suyo con cada una de mis piernas a un cosptado de sus caderas y con mi rostro pegado a du pecho, con un evidente sonrojo levante mi vista para verle la cara,se veia algo serio pero adolorido por el golpe,levante mi cuerpo pero no me levante e quede mirandole y de un vistazo rapido vi ahora si torso completamente desnudo y mi cara paso a ser del color mismo de un jitomate.

Yo...ah...lo..!lo siento mucho¡-grite un poco por los nervios pero al parecer a mi amo solo le dio gracia mi actitud pues pude escuchar aun muy tenue risilla.

Si seran dobe, pidiendo disculpas pero no te levantas-al darme cuaenta que seguia sobre el me levante de inmediato y le ayude a levantarse, pero no le podia ver la cara la verguenza me invadia por lo dicho a tal grado que me hacia enojar y me daban ganas de gritarle algunas cosas como:

{Maldito teme como se atreve a reirse de mi}-pero claro todo quedo en mi mente y un poco mas "tranquilo" me acerque de nuevo para ayudar a acomodar la yukata, primero retire el cinto(obi) y por lo mismo la yukata se abrio, intente mirar los menos posiblo el cuerpo semidesnudo y de nuevo cerra la yukata pero ya acomodada y de nuevo coloque el cinto(obi) fijo pero sin apretar para tener como resultado a mo amo vistiendo elegantemente su yukata.

Quiera salir de inmediato pues los roces que tube con su nieva piel me habian alterado, me dirigi a la puerta y con otra de las tantas reverencias que habia hecho en el dia me disponia a salir pero de nuevo mi amo lo impidio.

Naruto, desde este mometo solo tu podras ayudarme a vestir estas yukatas-sali y cerre la puerta tras de mi pero mi corazon estaba agitado ante la agradable noticia que yo seria el unico con el privilegio de ver su piel y tener el placer de rozar aunque sea un poco con ella...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO Y GUSTARA Y QUE COMENTEN ASI ESCRIBO MAS RAPIDO CUIDENSE SAYO


	3. Chapter 3

Después del primer incidente con la yukata, pasaron varios más, y casi siempre cuando mi amo quería colocarse una yukata pasaba algo que nos dejaba en una situación algo comprometida. Pero sin lugar a dudas disfrutaba quedaba con el corazón y la respiración agitadas, pero disfrutaba cada rose con su piel; en este tiempo pude descubrir que no solo me atrae el amo, si no, que me estoy enamorando. Todavía no sé cómo eh llegado a esto, creo que tiene que ver que no me tratara mal, ni a mí, ni a mi familia.

¡NARUTO¡-era sakura ,entraba al despacho corriendo muy agitado casi derramando lágrimas.

Que sucede, porque estas así, ¿paso algo?-pregunte más confundido que antes, y entonces ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Mama-esa simple palabra hizo que reaccionara y saliera casi corriendo en dirección al cuarto en donde se encontraba. Miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, ideas que no eran muy alentadoras sabiendo la condición en la que estaba.

Madre –entre sin previo aviso a la habitación, y me quede estático. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía fiebre, había tenido una crisis.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y tome protectoramente su mano.

Na..Naruto-pronuncio mi nombre tan tenuemente, que por un momento llegue a pensar, que la luz que había en la habitación, que hasta el momento siempre había mantenido su hermosa decoración, muy tradicional y elegante, poco a poco se iba oscureciendo .

Me acerque y tome uno de sus mechones rojos y los retire de su frente que estaba perlada de sudor.

Madre, como te sientes- al verla así pensé que se me quebraría la voz y que las lágrimas que no derrame con la muerte de mi padre, saldrían junto con las que eran para mi madre.

Es. . toy…bien.. no…te… preocupes- me rompía verla así, casi sin voz y sin aire para hablar.

Le di un beso en si frente y Salí para que descansara, al atravesar la puerta se encontraba sakura aun llorando, me acerque y la abrace para que se tranquilizara.

Shhhh, porque no me habías dicho que ya no tenía medicina-sin separase de mi pecho y tomando una bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar.

Lo siento.. mama.. y yo habíamos decidido.. no decirte y conseguir yo la medicina, no queríamos que te preocuparas mas- entendía su esfuerzo y me enternecía el que se preocuparan por mí, pero era el responsable de esta familia y mi deber era tenerlas lo mejor posible, aun si eso implica un sacrificio.

Pasaron unos minutos y sakura ya más tranquila entro a ver a nuestra madre.

Aprovechando que el amo no se encontraba, Salí a conseguir la medicina a los consultorios de los alrededores; pasaron un par de horas y en ningún lugar me facilitaban el medicamento y no era porque no quisieran si no porque , el ejército tenía todo el medicamento y solo lo utilizaban para atender a los militares y por consiguiente no a los civiles. Regrese a casa y casi al instante en que había atravesado la puerta el amo llegaba, acomode mis ropas eh intente poner mi cara lo más normal posible.

Bienvenido amo-dije al momento que entro por la puerta.

Hola-me contesto y con una señal de su mano me indico que le siguiera y así lo hice. Llegamos al despacho y el tomo su lugar y yo me quede de pie.

¿Qué es lo que sucede para que tengas esa cara?-me sorprendí por s pregunta, porque mi cara tenía la misma expresión de siempre .

Por qué piensa que pasa algo?-pregunte, pues no me iba a quedar con la duda de saber cómo vía a través de mi mascara.

T cara parece la misma de siempre, pero, tus ojos denotan tristeza, angustia, y algo de temor-sí que me sorprendió más su respuesta, y como no le podía seguir mintiendo decidí decirle la verdad.

Mi madre tuvo una recaída y eh intentado conseguir el medicamento, pero todo lo tiene el ejército- cando termine de hablar mi mascara ya no existía y todo mi rostro demostraba tantas cosas a la vez. Alce la mirada ya que la había bajado en el transcurso de mis palabras, y el amo se detenía enfrente de mí, y seriamente me miraba.

Yo te puedo conseguir el medicamento, a cambio de una cosa-sus palabras me daban un poco de esperanza, pero me preocupaba que me pediría.

¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio?-tenía que escuchar su oferta aunque creo que sea cual sea la aceptare.

Lo que pido es que tu hermana sea mi amante-eso sí que me dejo en shock, me estaba pidiendo que sacrificara a mi hermana. Me invadieron unas ganas de golpearle, pero si lo hacia lo más seguro es que eme metieran a la cárcel y bien me iba y dejaría desprotegida a mi familia.

Lo siento, pero sakura ya está comprometida- le mire a los ojos y en ellos creo que demostraba el odio que me provocaba la idea; en cambio el amo, no sabría que decir acerca de lo que estuviera pensando en el momento, tomo mi barbilla y con voz grabe me dijo.

Entonces tu tomarías su lugar en mi cama-Se me helo la piel y sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, no dije ni hice ningún movimiento o sonido, solo me quede ahí, hasta que sus palabras me sacaron de mi shock.

Claro si quieres salvar a tu madre-estas palabras hicieron que en velocidad record mi cabeza tomara una decisión, todo fuera por ella.

Está bien-intente bajar la mirada pero él me detuvo y cando mire su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa y segundos después unió sus labios con los míos, yo respondí ,pero me dolía el pecho, me sentía usado, hasta cierto punto comprado, pero lo dejaría pasar solo por ellas, mientras ellas estén bien no importa el sacrificio que tenga que hacer


	4. Chapter 4

A partir de ese primer beso todo cambio, hasta el momento no ha exigido más que besos, lo que me deja más tranquilo. Pero sus miradas son más penetrantes que antes lo que provoca que me ponga más nervioso y que incluso, llegue a tener movimientos torpes, ocasionando un sinfín de accidentes. Los más extraño es que, al amo de lugar de molestarle, le da gracia, lo que me deja más nervioso y apenado y un poco enojado por el simple hecho de que se dé cuenta que es por el que estoy actuando así.

Por el momento mi madre está estable, uno de los mejores médicos de la zona llego a revisarla y por el momento le receto otro medicamento de respaldo pero que solo le servirá por n tiempo corto, en lo que se consigue le medicina.

Mientras estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa que conectaban con una de las salidas, me encontré con sakura. La encontré muy decaída, tenía la mirada hacia abajo y no se le notaba ningún ánimo, por su vestimenta me dic cuenta que llegaba de la calle, así que me acerque y con un abrazo fraternal le hable.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tan decaída?-ella solo correspondió al abrazo y con una enorme pesadez me comenzó a contar.

Salí y fui a preguntar si tenían algún dato o si ya había regresado, pero no me pudieron decir nada de él, ya es mucho tiempo y no tengo noticias-me entristeció el ver a mi hermana así, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera. Solo espero que él esté bien, sino sakura si se dejaría vencer.

No paso mucho para que ella se calmara y regresara a sus labores.

Sin ningún otro contratiempo llegue a la salida y me encontré que el amo llegaba antes de lo esperado, me detuve para saludarle formalmente, y el como todas las veces me saludaba de igual manera.

Le comunique que tendría que salir para hablar con alguno de los proveedores que abastecían la bodega de alimentos, ya que no nos había llegado todavía lo requerido a esa semana.

Sin problema alguno, Salí de la casa y llegue al lugar; tras platicar con el proveedor un buen rato y aclarándome él porque del retraso, pude llegar a un acuerdo y así regresar de nuevo a la casa.

Al llegar todo se encontraba tranquilo, pase a ver a mi madre que en esos momentos descasaba tranquilamente, y a un lado de su cama se encontraba un retrato de la que alguna vez había sido mi familia, con mi padre aún con vida y feliz al igual que mi madre y hermana, pero tenía que ver el lado optimista y aceptar lo sucedido y que como lo quisiera ver habíamos corrido con suerte, ya que no estábamos en la calle, sin un techo o alimento, y sobre todo teníamos la esperanza de que tarde o temprano podrían salir adelante.

Salí sin hacer ruido, y continúe con la labores del día; ingrese a la cocina para encontrarme que la comida ya casi estaba lista y que solo faltaba colocar la mesa.

Ya que chiyo-obasan me dijo que estaba todo listo, fui a ver al amo, toque y con su voz tan seria y misteriosa me dio paso.

La comida ya está servida, ¿gusta comer? O ¿prefiere esperar?- se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada hasta el momento, y camino a la puerta.

Comamos de una vez- así salimos, yo de tras de él, en pocos minutos llegamos al comedor, en donde tomo su lugar y sakura procedía a servirle la comida, y yo, solo permanecí de pie por si, necesitaba algo.

Pero su mirada llamo mi atención, ya que estaba posada firmemente sobre mí, con un poco de duda, porque no sabía si se le ofrecía algo, llame su atención.

¿Se le ofrece al más?-estaba a poca distancia de él y este no había despegado su vista de mí.

! ! SAKURA ¡-llamo a mi hermana que no tardo nada en estar en su presencia.

Pon otro plato-esta orden nos desconcertó a sakura y a mí, ya que no sabíamos que abría visita o algo así, pero sin chistar ella obedeció colocando lo pedido.

Tenemos vista uchiha –sama-pregunte, y él, con una sonrisa algo prepotente, típicas de su carácter contesto.

No exactamente, más bien, un invitado a la mesa-sin duda eso me sorprendió más y sakura que todavía estaba en la habitación, tenía cara confundida, como yo la tenía en esos momentos.

Sakura sirve por favor , que la persona que me acompañara a comer será tu hermano, así que terminando de servir te puedes retirar-si nuestras caras eran de duda ahora habían pasado a una de sorpresa, ella sirvió y se marchó, pero yo seguía de pie son saber qué hacer.

Qué esperas, siéntate que se enfriara- el muy cómodamente comenzó a comer y yo con muchas dudas y algo de temor me senté y también deguste de la comida.

Por alguna razón, sentía que esto no solo se iba a quedar así, y no solo iba a comer. Después de una comida inundada de un silencio sepulcral, del cual, la comida en cierto punto me dejo de saber; él fue el que rompió el silencio.

Y dime,¿ cómo está tu mama?-la pregunta no me la espere, pero, me alegraba un poco el que mostrara interés por mi familia.

Se encuentra estable, pero, necesita el medicamento- el recordar que todavía no se podía conseguir el medicamento me preocupaba, pero estaba a la espera de que él lo lograra conseguir, por algo era el "trato".

Bien, pues necesito hablar contigo, así que vamos al despacho-se levantó y enseguida yo fui tras él, entramos al despacho de nuevo y él lo cerró con seguro algo raro. Se acercó a du escritorio y de ahí saco lo que tanto buscaba, la medicina de mi madre, me acerque para tomarla pero el rápidamente la alejo de mi alcance.

Como ves, yo eh cumplido con lo acordado así que espero tú parte-nunca me lo espere así de golpe, sabía que tenía que pasar, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para esto. Baje la mirada y con un hilo de voz, por los nervios, miedo y tantas cosas que me bloqueaban en ese momento.

¿Qué desea que haga?-pregunte, sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban, él se acercó y mi mente, me gritaba, aléjate, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, se acercó a mi oído y con una voz tan sensual, tan sugestiva, pero fría, me pidió algo que no pensé que me pediría.

¿Quiero que te masturbes ante mis ojos? ¿quiero escuchar como gimes, y te estremeces?-no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo, pero era un acuerdo y necesitaba esa medicina, así que sin más comencé a desabrocharme y quitarme el chaleco y la camisa, no me los retire, pero dejaba a la vista todo mi torso, su mirada me cohibía, de por si no estaba acostumbrado en darme autosatisfacción y ahora menos con la mirada negra, que no perdía detalle a mis movimientos, Baje mis manos por mis costados sintiendo mi entumecido cuerpo temblar ligeramente ante el tacto, las puntas de mis dedos rozaron mi pantalón y con sumo cuidado se acercaron a cierre y botón, ahí se quedaron tiesos he inmóviles  
>-¿A qué esperas?- susurro con voz lujuriosa<br>Durante unos segundos me quede ahí como idiota, sin saber cómo mover mis dedos, hasta que sentí sus manos cerrar se sobre las mías, con tal acto, comencé a desabotonarme el pantalón dejando a la vista mi ropa interior, tenía miedo, no quería seguir, pero, al levantar mi mirada, vi como la suya exigía que continuara.

Tome lugar en una pequeña silla y ahí con toda la vergüenza del mundo, baje mi ropa interior, y comencé a acariciar mi miembro, que poco a poco comenzaba a "cobrar vida," mi respiración, comenzaba a alterarse y mi cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar pequeñas gotitas de sudor. No me a atrevía a mirar su rostro, y mi intención era el de no verle, pero su mano alzo mi mirada y ahí me quede prendado de su mirada lujuriosa,. Comencé a mover más rápido mi mano, y mi miembro ya derramaba un poquito de líquido, pero después de unos momentos no solo fue no mano, si no, también la mano del amo, no resistí y me corrí, manchando un poco de mi ropa y claro está que su mano también resultó afectada.

El tomo el medicamento y me lo dio, yo aun con la respiración afectada me acomode lo mejor que pude la ropa y me dirigí a la salida, pero su voz aun con ese tono lujurioso me lo impidió.

Recuerda que esto, solo fue el comienzo, la siguiente ves no será solo ver o que te autosatisfagas-no volteé y solo asentí y Salí casi corriendo, tenía que calmarme y darle su medicina a mi madre.


	5. Chapter 5

aqui les traigo la continuacion espero y les guste y espero y comenten

Cap 5

Han pasado varias semanas, casi se cumple un mes desde la primera vez que el amo a pedido que este de una forma un poco más "intima" con él. Si lo analizo un poco, pareciera que toda esta situación evoluciona por etapas, primero y lo que dio inicio a todo fue el trato para poder tener la medicina de mi madre, lo que contrajo la etapa de los "besos" de los cuales me comencé a hacer un poco adicto; después surgió la fase de las caricias que no es mas y podría jurarlo que la satisfacción de mis bajos instintos que no había podido sacar a la luz y saciar por las diferentes circunstancias que me han seguido.

Pero al ser etapas estas no se pudieron combinar y la etapa de los besos quedo en el olvido, ya que es rara la vez en la que llega a rozar sus labios con los míos.

Aun me cuesta trabajo entender como logre asimilar la situación de una forma rápida, y como he logrado quitar esa vergüenza al momento de cumplir con sus ordenes, y más aun me sorprende el hecho que no me resiste ni un instante a sus caricias.

Tengo miedo, si yo todo un "noble" japonés al cual le educaron de una forma rígida para enfrentar los peores castigos que pudiera traer la guerra, tiene miedo de lo que estoy comenzando a sentir, tengo miedo a enamorarme y salir lastimado, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de separarme de él a sabiendas que todo esto no es más que solo un juego, un pasatiempo del que tarde o temprano él dejara porque simplemente se aburrió.

Pero lo que me trastorna mas haber descubierto que si pudiera regresar el tiempo hasta el momento en donde me ofrecía el trato, aceptaría sin dudar, y no solo por salvar a mi madre si no porque yo lo deseara.

Salgo de la habitación en donde me encontraba que era la de uchiha-sama, pues unos días después de nuestro primer encuentro, el amo dispuso que solo yo podía entrar en su habitación y por consiguiente solo yo podía arreglarla. Aun con mis dudas y cuestionamientos internos, tenía que seguir con mis labores y disponer de todo lo necesario para que cuando llegara el amo pudiera revisar los gastos del mes en la casa.

Pasó alrededor de unas 3 horas en las cuales me encerré en el despacho para poder hacer las cuentas de todos los gastos que se produjeron en la casa y por fin logre terminar la enorme suma y el enlistado de todo lo que se había comprado. Me levante de la silla y Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina.

- Naruto se nos acabo la leña, podrías ir cortar mas- al entrar a la cocina me encuentro con el pedido de mi hermana y del cual no me podía negar ya que era yo el encargado de esa tarea así que sin más que obedecer aun cuando la espalda me este matando por tanto tiempo de estar sentado.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa en donde se encuentra la enorme pila de troncos sin cortar, me retiro las prendas que cubren mi pecho y comienzo mi trabajo. Después de terminar con la pesada tarea y después de terminar de lo mas sudado posible, entre sin colocarme prenda encima y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Ya están lista la leña, me voy a dar un baño rápido antes de que llegue el amo- sin más me dirijo al baño para empleados que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, por suerte todavía el agua se encontraba algo caliente y retirándome todas las prendas faltantes me metí en el agua y cerré mis ojos para relajarme un poco, no paso mucho tiempo que había estado en el agua cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos para ver quien entraba sin tocar, pero no espere que fuera el amo el que había entrado, y mi única reacción fue levantarme.

-que hermosa vista me encontré-su voz penetro mis oídos y me di cuenta de mi pequeño desliz así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue meterme de nuevo en el agua para tapar mi desnudes.

-¿uchiha-sama que hace en el baño de los empleados? Y no pensé que llegaría tan pronto- no sé cómo mi voz había salido segura, pues en mi interior los nervios me invadieron y lo que me inquietaba mas es que comenzaba a avanzar hacia mí y no despegaba su mirada de mi cuerpo, y ahora que lo noto su mirada había cambiado un poco, ya no se mostraba tan fría como cuando lo conocí, pero no era momento para pensar en eso y en nada porque él había metido su mano al agua y comenzaba a acariciar mis piernas de una forma nueva, pues si era cierto que por lo menos 3 o 4 veces por semana me tocaba masturbarme y que él en ocasiones "ayudara", pero esto era diferente ya que nunca me había visto totalmente desnudo y nunca me había acariciado como lo está haciendo ahora.

-pues contestando a tu pregunta, pregunte por ti y me dijeron que estabas aquí, así que decidí darte una pequeña visita y regrese para comer más temprano ya que se me han presentado demasiados problemas en la embajada y lo más seguro es que llegare antes de la cena- casi no preste atención a sus palabras porque mi mente estaba más concentrada en sentir la caricias que ahora ya no eran solo en mis piernas si no que se extendieron hasta mi pecho.

-pero creo que podre jugar un rato contigo antes de la comida-al decirme esto último su mano se poso en mi miembro lo que logro sacar un sonoro gemido tanto de la impresión como de la sensación tan placentera que comenzaba a sentir.

-uchiha-sa…sama, no es… el lugar-la poca cordura que me quedaba, y que me decía que podía llegar alguien y verlos, se pedio cuando el movimiento de su mano aumento de velocidad y mi miembro despertó por completo, implorando por mas.

-no te preocupes, les dije que te vendría a avisar que ya había llegado y no creo que se tomen la molestia de venir, con mi repentina llegada están tan apurados por terminar la comida que eres lo ultimo por lo cual se puedan preocupar- ya no me importo nada y con su pequeña explicación disipo toda idea de detenerle y solo me concentre a sentir.

-por...favor, mas ra…pido- mi visión se comenzaba a nublar y ya no me importaba nada estaba a punto de llegar a mi final, y mi amo había excedido a aumentar la velocidad de su mano asi que no faltaba mucho para que llegara pero no lo logre porque de un momento a otro se alejo de mi dejándome un gran problemita.

-que…sucede uchiha-sa…- mis palabras se detuvieron de golpe al saber porque se había detenido. Estaba de pie y me miraba de una forma diferente, me miraba con deseo, mis ganas de terminar se fueron y el nerviosismo regreso.

-bien naruto, creo que es momento de consumar el trato, tu hermana me acaba de decir que está a punto de terminarse la medicina de tu madre y yo tengo más- al termino de sus palabras iba a oponerme pero mi cuerpo no se movía, pues en frente mío el comenzaba a desnudarse y yo no pude despegar la vista de su perfecto cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

aqui les traigo la continuacion espero y les guste y espero y comenten

Cap 6

Todo mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir las vibraciones que producía su caminar a través del agua, y yo seguí sin hacer nada, solo quedarme observando el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de mi amo, llego hasta mi y se coloco a mi altura para robarme un apasionada beso antes de que pudiera decir algo, intente resistir pero el recuerdo de esa primera etapa regreso a mí y me deje llevar por los suaves labios, que a falta de oxigeno, se separaron de mi.

-creo… que no es prudente estar aquí, nos podrían descubrir y…-con un nuevo beso me silencio y cuando menos me di cuenta por estar concentrado en responder el beso, se posiciono entre mis piernas, me abrazo por la cintura, y yo como reflejo pase mis brazos por su cuello. Despego de nueva cuenta sus labios pero ahora para pasar a besar mi cuello, toda mi piel se erizo por el nuevo contacto, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la piel de sus hombros para pasar a la de sus brazos, y sin importarme ya nada, incline mi cabeza a un lado para darle mas espacio al amo de recorrer con más libertad mi cuello.

Mientras seguía repartiendo besos ahora no solo en mi cuello, si no que ahora en mi pecho, sus manos se deslizaron de mi cintura a mis muslos, acariciándolos de una tan suave que me casaba una exquisita sensación que mi miembro que en algún momento había quedado un poco flácido por los nervios, comenzaba a cobrar vida de nuevo, y él lo noto.

-Parece que nuestros amiguitos también quieren participar-se acerco mas a mi cuerpo y su virilidad rozo con la mía, y tenía razón, pude sentir como el estaba tan excitado como yo. Sin más, tomo los dos miembros y comenzó con un pequeño rose el cual era tenue pero firme, y su mira tan negra y penetrante que no perdía detalle de mis reacciones a todo lo que hacía en cierta forma me intimidaban pues no sabía que pudiera estar pensando en ese momento, se acerco mas a mi rostro y por un momento pensé que besaría pero se desvió y sus boca quedo cerca de mi oreja.

-Lástima que todavía no les toca jugar a ellos-mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y sin duda me sorprendí, pero lo que remato el momento fue el hecho de que aprisiono uno de mis pezones con sus dedos y no tardo en tomar el otro con sus labios para comenzar a chupar, lamer y en unas cuantas ocasiones morderlos.

-¡Ah!… -yo simple mente gemía, no podía con tanto placer, así que, para interactuar un poco con él, una de mis manos recorría su amplia espalda mientras la otra acariciaba sus suaves cabellos color azabache, sin duda una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado era ser acariciado como él lo hacía. Pero si antes mis gemidos eran un poco bajos de volumen, ahora eran más sonoros por el simple hecho que, ahora una de sus manos comenzó de nueva cuenta a masturbar, pero ahora a su miembro como al mío, siguiendo un compas tan exquisito que mi vista se nublo totalmente.

-Parece que te gusta, tu rostro muestra total excitación, pero es momento que yo también disfrute-al termino de sus palabras su mano que se había dedicado a masturbar nuestros miembros, cambio de lugar y se dirigió a mi entrada.

Mi cuerpo se tenso de nuevo, y como acto reflejo me separe lo más que pude de él, claro que no fue mucho, pues me tenía acorralado. Mi mirada paso de mostrar excitación a una que mostraba miedo, y lo peor de todo es que no podía ocultar mis emociones y el las leía claramente.

-No tengas miedo, no haré nada que no te gustara, a demás tienes que cumplir, ya estoy excitado y acuérdate que esta la medicina de por medio-si en algún momento pensé que su trato había sido por que comenzaba a sentir algo diferente por mí, sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad, una realidad en donde solo soy su juguete, en donde solo soy su compañero de cama.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- baje mi mirada, en cierta forma me sentía humillado, me sentía tan poca cosa, pero no podía arrepentirme, había dado mi palabra y nunca he faltado a ella. Y aunque me duela el entregar mi "virginidad" a una persona que no comparte sentimientos de amor por mí, tratare de disfrutar el momento.

-Solo quédate quieto y disfruta el momento, yo haré el resto- mientras hablaba se había acercado a mí y me aprisionaba en un abrazo para bajar su mano de nueva cuenta a mis nalgas, me quede inmóvil intentando no pensar en lo que vendría, pero su dedo adentrándose a mi hizo que me moviera incomodo por la intromisión del cual era por primera vez experimentada por mí.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a acostumbrar, y hasta cierto punto la sensación ya no era desagradable, pero la entrada del segundo dedo lo cambio todo.

-¡Ah!... duele, sácalo… por favor-sentía una fuerte punzada en mi interior, el ágil dedo de mi amo se abría paso y comenzaba a entrar y salir sin reparo a que me doliera o me hiciera daño.

-Sera mejor que te relajes o te dolerá más de la cuenta- intente concentrarme en sus palabras, en no pensar en lo que vendría, y al pareces estaba funcionando por que el fuerte dolor que sentía comenzaba a desaparecer, y comenzaban a salir pequeños gemidos difícilmente audibles de mis labios.

-Creo que estas listo-su ronca voz me desconcertó pero antes de que asimilara el significado de esas palabras, el ya se estaba adentrando en mi, causándome un fuerte dolor que sentía que mi interior estaba siendo desgarrado.

-¡Sácalo!… detente por favor… ¡sácalo!-mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, y lo único que pude hacer fue apegarme más al cuerpo de mi amo, abrazándolo fuertemente hasta el punto en que juraría que le enterraría las uñas de mis manos.

-Te dije…que te relajaras…eres demasiado estrecho y re are más daño si no te relajas-de nueva cuenta intente relajarme pero no lo lograba el dolor era más fuerte que yo, y en vista de que no lo conseguía, el amo comenzó a masturbar mi miembro y a repartir besos por todo mi rostro, eso ayudo y cuando se adentro por completo ya no era tan doloroso, pero aun así prefería que no se moviera.

-No te muevas… por favor-mis ojos continuaban cerrados y mi sentido del oído pudo captar pequeños gemidos que provenían del amo, no pude contener la curiosidad de ver su rostro y abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome, eso me sonrojo por completo y logro que me relajara a tal grado que sin que lo deseara conscientemente comencé a mover las cadera y con el primer movimiento, el rostro del amo cambio por completo, mostrándome el deseo y la convicción de que no se detendría por nada.

Llego la primera estocada por su parte, y cerré de nuevo mis ojos, tenia vergüenza, y no quería verle directamente, pero su deseo era muy contrario al mío.

-Mírame… naruto quiero ver tus ojos, quiero ver el placer en ellos- no sé por qué cedí a su petición pero le mire a los ojos, y me quede ahí sin poder apartarlos, las envestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y más profundas, la velocidad iba en aumento al igual que el movimiento en mi miembro a causa de su mano que ni por un momento se aparto de él. Mis gemidos pasaron a tal punto que podría quedar afónico por el esfuerzo de mi garganta pero ya no me importaba nada, solo quería sentirlo más hasta que quedara embriago de su esencia, de todo el su ser.

-No resisto mas… me voy a correr-sentía que llegaría a mi final pronto y él aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, haciendo que por el movimiento el agua que nos había cubierto todo ese tiempo comenzara a regarse cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Con ese frenesí en las envestidas, no tarde mucho en llegar a mi clímax, regando toda mi esencia en los abdómenes de ambos que por causa del agua se comenzaban a limpiar.

El amo no tardo en correrse y lleno todo mi interior con su esencia, recargándose sobre mí para recuperar el aliento. Unos minutos pasaron, en lo que ambos estábamos de nueva cuenta con las respiraciones tranquilas y fue cuando el amo salió de mi interior, la sensación fue un tonto extraña ya que sentía como el "liquido" salía de mi interior y era removido por el agua que en esos momentos ya se encontraba fría.

Se separo de mí para salir de la bañera y colocarse de nuevo su ropa, yo seguí su ejemplo y comencé a ponerme ropa limpia, pero antes de terminar de colocarme la camisa, una de sus manos me giro para robarme un apasionado beso, el cual no duro mucho.

-Sera mejor que te apures, ya ha de estar lista la comida y antes de irme necesito darte la medicina para tu madre-yo no dije ni hice nada como ya era mi costumbre. Salió dejándome solo, y en medio de ese silencio que se había formado me di cuenta que mi mayor temor se había cumplido… me había enamorado de mi amo, me había enamorado de sasuke uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

aqui les traigo la continuacion espero y les guste y espero y comenten

Cap 7

Han pasado ya barios días, y nuestra actividad sexual se ha hecho casi del diario, lo que me ha dejado algo cansado para desempeñar mi trabajo diario, claro que siempre es cuando el amo tiene tiempo ya que, a causa de el cambio de forma de gobierno y demás problemas como lo son los económicos para la población japonesa, la embajada a tenido demasiados problemas con grupos opositores a los nuevos manejos políticos, quienes han intentado atentar contra la embajada de E.U.

Por ese motivo uchiha-sama a llegado más tarde de lo normal, lo que me provoca una terrible angustia al no saber si se encuentra en perfecto estado o si algún grupo atentó contra él. También los demás empleados de la casa se han preocupado, pero no le toman tanta importancia al asunto.

Como es costumbre mi hermana a salido a ver si su prometido a regresado o en el peor de los casos que se le haya declarado como fallecido.

Por el momento no eh tenido mucho que hacer ya que eh terminado mis actividades y solo me queda supervisar que todo esté en orden. Camino por los pasillos de la casa, tranquilamente ya que minutos anteriores había ido a la habitación de mi madre, la cual ya se encuentra mucho mejor gracias a la medicina. De repente escucho como la puerta trasera es abierta con brusquedad haciendo que las paredes retumbaran un poco por el fuerte impacto.

-¡Pero qué demonios ¡- Salí corriendo con esa dirección, y cuando llegue me sorprendí por que solo logre ver una ráfaga verde que corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con brusquedad.

-¡Naru-chan por fin te veo de nuevo amigo mío como estas, veo que con la flor de la juventud a flote! – después de varios segundo en los cuales no supe nada reaccione y correspondí el abrazo, era mi amigo Rock lee el prometido de mi hermana que por cierto estaba parada a un lado con los ojos llorosos pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Rock! Que gusto que estés de regreso, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado, sobre todo mi hermana- cuando dije esto último la cara de los dos se cubrió de un rubor muy chistoso pero me hacía muy feliz el ver a mi hermana con ese brillo de nuevo en sus ojos.

-yo también los extrañe mucho Naru-chan- dijo rock lee tan eufórico y alegre como siempre, pero todavía no desasíamos el abrazo, y pues ya estaba durando más de lo normal. Pero antes de que me apartara de él por azares del destino entro el amo por la puerta trasera lo que era en demasía extraño.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- la voz del amo era fría calculadora y hasta cierto punto con un toque de enfado, me separe del abrazo y no le mire el rostro e hice la reverencia como saludo.

-uchiha-sama, el es Rock lee, médico del ejército japonés, es mi amigo de la infancia y el prometido de mi hermana sakura-termine de hablar pero sin levantar el rostro pero claramente podía sentir como no miraba con buenos ojos a mi amigo, y como rock se ponía serio, algo raro en el.

-Mucho gusto- escuche la escueta respuesta de mi amo y como mi amigo correspondía el saludo con forzados esfuerzos.

-Bien, solo venia para comer porque tengo prisa, así que naruto has que me sirvan- yo asentí a su orden y él se fue al comedor, sin despedirme me dirigí a la cocina y le pedí a chiyo-obasan que sirviera la comida, ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ordeno a los demás empleados que dispusieran de todo, y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya la mesa estaba casi puesta, así que me dirigí con el amo, notando en el camino que rock ya se había marchado.

-Uchiha-sama la comida ya está lista, en este momento le sirvo- el no respondió y solo me veía fijamente lo que me puso muy nervioso y derrame un poco de sopa fuera del plato.

-Lo…lo siento enseguida limpio la mesa- sin esperar a que el dijera algo tome un trapo y limpie lo derramado y continúe sirviendo, así paso la comida en total silencio. Cuando por fin termino de comer se levanto de la mesa, se dirigió hacia mi y yo solo baje la mirada, a lo que todavía no me explico el por qué si no había hecho nada "malo". Se detuvo a pocos pasos de mi y sin aviso alguno me tomo para darme un posesivo beso, no supe que hacer por unos cuantos segundos pero después correspondí.

-No quiero que te abrace ese sujeto entendiste-me dijo cerca del oído y me provoco fuertes escalofríos, sin más se alejo de mi y se fue directo a la salida. Yo no me moví de mi lugar hasta que la puerta se escucho cerrarse.

…

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que el amo se marcho y estoy demasiado preocupado porque ya es demasiado tarde para que no haya regresado a la casa, y me preocupa que le pasara algo en algún atentado. Sin pensarlo mas por que la angustia no me dejaría en paz, salí de la casa a la entrada principal para poder esperarlo, por lo menos así me siento más tranquilo. El paso de los minutos se me hacia eterno y esos minutos casi se convertían en otra hora en la cual no tenia señales del amo.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y una fuerte lluvia se soltó, no me importaba que quedara completamente mojado, pero esperaría a que llegara el amo.

-¡Naruto! entra te vas a enfermar, no creo que se quite la lluvia-era sakura la que me gritaba desde la entrada, pero por la fuerte lluvia y el sonido que provocaban al caer, hice como si no la hubiera escuchado y no me moví de mi lugar. Después de tanto insistir y sin conseguir resultados de mi parte, entro de nueva cuenta a la casa, dejándome solo en medio de la fuerte tormenta. Se había cumplido más de una hora que me encontraba debajo de las fuertes gotas de agua, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener mucho frio y comenzaba a ver un poco borroso y débil, el sonido de un vehículo acercándose me alerto que alguien venia, y así era el auto se para en frente de mi y de él salió un paraguas negro que dio paso a una persona que no era más que mi amo.

-Bienvenido- sin importarme la lluvia hice la reverencia correspondiente, pero alce un poco la mirada y pude ver que su mirada mostraba asombro y creo que un poco de preocupación.

-¿Te quedaste esperándome bajo la lluvia? que dobe eres- antes de que pudiera responder mi visión se torno total mente borrosa y lo último que vi fue todo negro y solo sentí la calidad de los brazos de mi amo.


	8. Chapter 8

aqui les traigo la continuacion espero y les guste y espero y comenten

Cap 8

Todo me da vueltas y me duele todo el cuerpo, abro poco a poco mis parpados y la luz hace que los cierre como reflejo, intente abrirlos de nuevo pero ahora de una forma mas lenta y mis pupilar se fueron acostumbrando a la luz. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la cara de rock, me di cuenta que estaba en la cama con pijama puesta y algunos trapos en la frente, supongo que para calmar la fiebre.

-¿Cómo te sientes Naru-chan?- me pregunto con un tono preocupado a lo que yo solo sonreí para poder calmar su angustia y poder hacer más convincente mi respuesta.

- Me siento bien, me duele un poco el cuerpo pero nada que no pueda soportar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en cama?-pregunte un poco preocupado no por mi si no por la preocupación que seguramente cause a mi familia y amigo, sin contar que el trabajo ya se habría juntado.

-llevas inconsciente todo un día, ya me empezaba a preocupar, perdiste muchos líquidos por la alta fiebre pero al parecer la medicina ya está dando buenos resultados- eso me confirmaba la preocupación que debí causar y el acumulamiento del trabajo en la casa.

-Naruto-me llamo con un tono serio algo raro en él y por mi nombre algo que no hacía ya hace tiempo solo cuando estaba molesto con migo o le preocupaba algún tema sobre mi familia. Le mire a los ojos en los cuales no podría identificar cual era la emoción o el motivo de tanta seriedad, así que le preste toda la atención que podía en esos momentos.

-¿Quién te hizo esas marcas en el cuerpo? Fue el no es asi, y no me digas que son marcas por el trabajo que ahora desempeñas por que se diferenciar entre ese tipo de parcas a "ese" tipo de marcas- esto último lo dijo señalando un "pequeño" chupetón que tenía cerca de la clavícula lugar en donde no me cubría por el momento la camisa de la pijama. Como si fuera reflejo me cubrí la clavícula y mi rostro se cubrió por un manto rojizo producto de la vergüenza del momento. No dije nada pues no hacía falta mi rostro y mi nerviosismo me delataban y rock lee aunque muchas veces despistado, podía llegar a ser muy observador en cuanto a reacciones corporales se trata.

-¡Lo sabía!, naruto, quiero que tu, tu madre y mi prometida dejen de trabajar y que vivan en mi casa- me tomo por sorpresa su petición, que por el tono con el que me lo dijo mas parecía una orden. Quise contestar pero antes de que pudiera mencionar alguna palabra, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta por el amo, el cual se veía muy serio, lo cual me dio a sospechar que había escuchado parte de la conversación si no es que toda.

-¡Uchiha-sama! No espere verlo en mi habitación-yo mismo me sorprendí de lo fluido y sin toque de nerviosismo en mis palabras, lo que era totalmente lo contrario pues tenía un poco de… miedo si miedo al que por su voluntad me alejara de su lado, y solo por haber escuchado la petición de rock lee.

-Solo pase a ver como seguías, pero por lo visto sigues mejor, así que, me retiro espero, y te recuperes-en su mirada se reflejo algo parecido a lo que rock reflejo al saber que ya estaba mejor, por lo que me da la esperanza que su preocupación no solo sea "material" y en realidad sea por otra cosa más profundo.

-¡Gracias! Le agradezco su preocupación y a penas pueda me reincorporo a mis labores- el cedió la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero logre ver como en sus labios se posaba una sutil sonrisa que agito los latidos del corazón y me dio la certeza de que lograría que se enamorara de mi.

Mire a rock que veía con rencor como se marchaba el amo, y al cerrarse la puerta regreso su mirada hacia mí, queriendo que le diera una respuesta lo antes posible a su proposición.

-Gracias rock pero… no puedo irme, me gustaría que mi hermana y mi madre se fueran contigo, estarán más cómodas, y yo te apoyare con sus gastos-su mirada me miraba reprochan te por mi respuesta pero no iba a romper mi palabra con el amo, y eso sería traicionar mis sentimientos, ya que eh decidido irme de su lado a menos que el me lo pida.

-Por esa mirada que veo en ti, sé que no me dirás el ¿Por qué? Te estás metiendo en la cama de ese tipo, y sé que no te voy a convencer, por el momento de irte conmigo; solo espero que no te este obligando, y si me entero que así es, te juro que no lo veras de pie de nuevo-la última advertencia me sorprendió y me daba un poco de miedo, pues como todo buen japonés estaba su honor involucrado en esta amenaza que sin duda cumpliría.

Charlamos por unas horas más, pero ahora con la presencia de mi hermana y mi madre la cual había ido a ver como seguía. Antes de que se marchara rock, le había dado indicaciones a mi hermana para mi cuidado y la advertencia de que si me levantaba de esa cama para trabajar, el haría que me quedara acostado de una forma no muy agradable para mi salud física. En pocas palabras, tenía que quedarme por lo menos otro par de días en cama para recuperar la salud. Sin poder negarme al tratamiento por fin todos se marcharon dejándome solo en la habitación, intente levantarme para poder estirar las piernas, nunca eh sido de los que se quedan quietos por mucho tiempo, pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando la debilidad de mi cuerpo hizo que mis piernas fallaran y callera, pero no llegue a tocar el suelo, un par de brazos me sostuvieron y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era el amo que por lo visto acababa de llegar. Me recostó en la cama y me regaño por lo descuidado que podía ser.

-ya sé que te mandaron reposo y es una orden que la obedezcas- me dijo muy serio a lo cual no me pude negar a obedecer, comenzamos con una platica que no duro mucho pero que sin duda fue algo nuevo y reconfortante en mi estado, y como no serlo si a tu lado esta la persona de la cual te enamoraste aunque este ni por enterado se dé.

Al poco tiempo se retiro para descansar y dejarme descansar, pero no se fue sin antes darme un tierno beso en los labios; tenía que recuperar fuerzas lo antes posibles para regresar a mis labores diarias.


	9. Chapter 9

aqui les traigo la continuacion espero y les guste y espero y comenten

Cap 9

Pasaron los días de mi recuperación y por fin pude integrarme a mis labores, gracias a mi hermana y algunos de los empleados no se había acumulado en demasía mi trabajo, así que lo único que faltaba era la habitación del amo; ya vestido me dirigí a la habitación, la cual estaba vacía por que el amo había salido desde muy temprano por asuntos del trabajo. Comencé a ordenar la habitación la cual estaba mas desordenada que lo normal, me tomo alrededor de una hora en dejarla reluciente.

Termine y me dedique a realizar pendientes de la casa asi como la contabilidad del almacén, llego la hora de la comida y el uno de los empleados de la embajada había llegado a la casa a avisar que el amo no iba a llegar a la comida, un poco triste por no verle comí en compañía de mi hermana y mi madre que ya podía dar pequeños paseos por la casa. El resto de la tarde paso tranquila y sin mucho que hacer, dieron las ocho de la noche y el amo no llegaba, así que Salí al jardín para observar el hermoso cielo nocturno el cual estaba plagado de estrella, no se cuanto tiempo quede afuera, y me sumí tanto en el paisaje, que no note que alguien se acercaba hasta que unos brazos me rodearon.

¿Pero que…?- volteé mi mirada para encarar al que se atrevía a darme tremendo susto, pero mis palabras fueron cortadas al darme cuenta que el que me apegaba mas a su cuerpo era el amo.

Por eso te enfermas, eres muy dobe no te sabes cuidar- me sonroje ante la cercanía de su rostro y el solo deposito un beso en mi mejilla y por lo mismo sentí como la sangre se subía a mi rostro, por eso agradecía la gran oscuridad, así no se dio cuenta de mi reacción. Pero no me duro mucho el gusto ya que me giro completamente y me robo un apasionada beso al cual respondí.

Al terminar un beso le precedía otro con mucha mas lujuria y pasión, tanta que no me di cuenta en que momento habíamos llegado a su cuarto solo lo note cuando me lanzo a la cama.

Uchiha-sama- dije en un susurro ya que mis sentidos estaban mas atentos a ver como seductoramente se retiraba la ropa que cubría su pecho.

Que esperas, desnúdate para mi- su voz me saco de mi ensoñación y como títere me levante de la cama y comencé a retirarme la ropa. En un momento a otro los dos ya estábamos desnudos y yo ya me encontraba debajo de él.

Y como veces anteriores me hizo suyo una y otra vez, disfrutando de sus roces, sus besos, y su mirada la cual a cada momento se veía con mas lujuria y deseo, hasta que me quede sin energías como para moverme.

….

La luz pegaba en mi rostro, lo cual hizo que me despertara y los abriera lentamente, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación, hice el intento de levantarme pero unos brazos lo impidieron.

Uchiha-sama-era el quien impedía mi retirada y me veía fijamente, me acerco a él y me dio un suave beso.

Se me olvido decirte que prometí dar una cena en la casa y necesito que todo este antes de las dos- eso sin duda me sorprendió y me levante de inmediato de la cama, bajo la mirada burlesca de mi amo. Comencé a ponerme mi ropa y al terminar me gire para ver a mi amo.

Uchiha-sama are todo lo posible por que todo este listo pero… necesito saber si quiere algo en especial para la cena- el me miro y se levanto de la cama importándole muy poco el que lo viera desnudo, yo baje la mirada sonrojado y cerré mis ojos, pero el tomo mi barbilla y la alzo para que lo viera.

Te dejo a ti la elección, solo quiero que sea de alta calidad- yo solo asentí y me retire de la habitación. Entre a mi habitación y tome ropa limpia y me dirigí a darme un baño.

No tarde en terminar y ya arreglado y con la mayoría de los empleados incluida mi hermana ya en sus labores pedí que hicieran el desayuno para el amo y di las indicaciones pertinentes para que la casa estuviera lista para la cena.

Chiyo-obasan necesito que elijas que platillos se van a hacer para la cena y a penas se retire uchiha-sama te llevo a compara lo que te falte- ella asintió y comenzó con los preparativos mientras yo llevaba el desayuno a la habitación del amo.

Llegue a la habitación y toque antes de entrar por lo que recibí la aprobación para mi entrada.

Aquí le dejo el desayuno-puse la bandeja en una pequeña mesa, y el amo se acercó para disfrutar de sus alimentos. Con las ultimas indicaciones del amo me retire para seguir con los preparativos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el amo se despidió y yo también Salí para comprar las cosas faltantes para la cena.

Asi pasaron las horas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde y el amo hacia su aparición.

Bienvenido uchiha-sama, desea comer o requiere de alguna otra cosa- el tomo mi muñeca lo cual me sorprendió y me levo a la puerta mas cercana que había, que no era mas que el pequeño cuarto de limpieza, comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa y el pantalón.

Si quiero comer, antes de la cena- sin resistencia alguna deje que hiciera con migo lo que quisiera, yo le desabroche su pantalón y me arrodille delante de él y comencé a comer su miembro que se encontraba ya un poco duro, segui engullendo su miembro hasta que quedo completamente empapado de mi saliva y totalmente erecto, el me levanto y me volteo hacia la pared, separo mis piernas e introdujo uno de sus dedos, preparándome para su intromisión, algo que no había echo la noche anterior.

Después de unos minutos alzo mas mis caderas y ya retirados sus dedos, entro en mi de un solo golpe, logre callar el sonoro gemido que iba a soltar, no quería que nos descubriera en tan vergonzosa situación, comenzó a moverse a entrar y salir, eran tantas las ganas de mi voz por salir que opte por morderme el labio para evitar cualquier sonido. Al parecer el amo también pensaba lo mismo que yo ya que él tampoco había soltado ninguna clase de ruido.

Asi seguimos por un largo rato, cambiando de posición que facilitara el encuentro entre los dos en ese pequeño cuarto.

No resisto mas-dije en un susurro a los cual el amo apresuro las envestidas y me beso y entre el beso ambos terminamos, yo ensuciando la piel que había quedado expuesta de mi amo y el dentro de mi, no dijimos nada por un rato hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularon completamente

Salio de mi y nos arreglamos la ropa, cuando ya había terminado le mire y me acerque para acomodarle el cuello de su camisa.

Uchiha-sama, no se como se le ocurrió en un ligar así, fue suerte el que no nos descubrieran-el solo sonrió prepotente mente sin darme ninguna explicación y ya terminado mi trabajo con su camisa, salimos del cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que cada quien regresara a sus asuntos.

…..

La hora había llegado, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y yo era el encargado de atenderles, mientras el amo platicaba con unos y con otras personas importantes.

Iba de un lado a otro pero sentía una mirada que me seguía, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero después descubrí que la mirada pertenecía a uno de los invitados del amo, un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi columna e intente quitarle importancia y seguí con mi trabajo.

Después de un largo rato de charla entre los invitados el amo dio la orden de que se sirviera la cena, y asi todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida de chiyo-obasan.

Después de la cena algunos invitados ya se retiraban y los que permanecían en la casa comenzaron con una sesión de bebidas, asi paso otra hora mas en donde la mayoría de los invitados restantes ya estaban mas que ebrios excepto el amo, el cual no había probado licor alguno.

Todo parecía ir muy bien, hasta que escuche un ruido en uno de los cuartos cerca del recibidor que serbia como sala para invitados, me acerque rápidamente y me encontré con uno de los invitados del amo, me acerque para auxiliarlo, pues sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y me encontré que era el mismo hombre que me observaba desde el inicio de la velada.

Lo siento estoy muy ebrio que ya no coordino bien, ¿me puedes ayudar?-algo me decía que no me acercara pero era un invitado importante y no podía hacer quedar mal al amo, asi que con mucha desconfianza me acerque.

¿Pero que demonios?- fue tarde cuando reaccione el tipo me tenia acorralado entre una mesa y su cuerpo y en realidad no estaba tan ebrio como decía.

Eres hermoso, y quiero que seas mio-me congele por completo, pero logre reaccionas cuando paso su lengua por una de mis mejillas, comencé a forcejear para zafarme, pero el hombre era mas fuerte que yo y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y dejando descubierto todo mi pecho, quise darle algún golpe para librarme pero solo gane una fuerte cachetada y en ese momento aprovecho para abrir tanto su pantalón como el mio, y voltearme quedando a mis espaldas y mis manos sujetas por el. Cerré fuerte mente los ojos mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de ellas, ante lo que iba a suceder contra mi voluntad.

Orochimaru-san ¿se a perdido?- sentí como el alma me regresaba al cuerpo, era la voz del amo, en la cual se notaba un tono frio y colérico; el sujeto que ahora conocía su nombre me soltó y acomodo sus ropas, en ese momento también acomode mis ropas y me aleje lo mas que pude de él, me di cuenta que mi labio tenia un poco de sangre, producto de la cachetada anterior, y que mis ojos no dejaban de sacar lagrimas.

Así es uchiha-san, quería ir al baño pero me perdí y este amable joven me estaba ayudando-escuche sus pasos ir con dirección a la salida que se encontraba a espaldas del amo y como se cerraba la puerta de la misma.

Acércate- la voz del amo se escuchaba mas fría de lo que nunca escuche y con temo me acerque a él, ya estando frente a frente como mi rostro y lo inspecciono, limpio tanto lagrimas como la sangre, para después soltar un sonoro suspiro.

Retírate a tu habitación y no salgas ni le abras a nadie, yo me encargo de los invitados-su tono seguía siendo frio y puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para reprimir cualquier queja de mi parte y así se retiro de la habitación.

Aun alterado me dirigí a mi habitación y al tocar la cama cai en un profundo sueño.

….

El sonido de la puerta me despertó y así abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que ya era de dia y me levante de la cama, abrí la puerta y me encontré con el amo, por lo que supuse que ya era tarde-

Lo siento uchiha-sama, me eh quedado dormido pero no volverá a pasar-rápidamente me dirigí al pequeño ropero para tomar ropa limpia y poder comenzar con mis labores.

Quiero que tu y tu familia se vallan de la casa- me quede helado y mi corazón en ese momento se rompió, lo que tanto temía había ocurrido, me quería lejos. Me gire y lo encare, su mirada era fría, sin ningún ápice de duda y solo de mi pudo salir una pregunta.

¿Por qué?- él no se movió de su ligar y solo alzo una ceja y yo solo quería que fuera solo una broma y que mis ojos dejaran de arder ante el echo de que quería llorar pero no podía, no delante de él.

Simple ya no los necesito, no te preocupes te seguiré ayudando con la medicina y el prometido de tu hermana viene en camino por ustedes, ya tu familia lo sabe, así que comienza a recoger tus cosas- salió de la habitación y en ese momento mis fuerzas se fueron y caí de rodillas sintiendo como las lagrimas rodaban por mi mejillas cayendo precipitosamente al suelo, y en ese momento solo una pregunta me rodaba en la cabeza, ¿Qué había echo mal?


	10. Chapter 10

aqui les traigo la continuacion y el final de este fic espero y les gustara mi trabajo y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo

Cap 10

Mis cosas ya estaban empaquetadas y junto a la espera de rock que se había marchado con mi hermana y mi madre ya que no cabíamos todos es su pequeño auto, los minutos pasaban y la casa estaba en completo silencio. Los empleados ya se habían despedido de nosotros y la mas afectaba había sido chiyo-obasan, que se tuvo que retirar a descansar por la noticia, con mucho valor y confianza en que mi auto control no me fallara y comenzara a llorar, me dirigí a donde se encontraba el amo, toque la puerta y con el sonido de su voz dude el entrar, pero ya estaba ahí ya no podía regresar.

Uchiha-san, le doy las gracias por todo este tiempo en que cuido de mi familia, enserio estoy muy agradecido y solo le digo que siempre que necesite de mi ayuda, no dude en pedirla, ya sabe en donde encontrarme-al finalizar mis palabras todo quedo en silencio nueva mente, sentía como los ojos estaban a punto de traicionarme y como el corazón me pedía a gritos salir de mi pecho para no sentir este dolor, al ver que no me respondió y no me daba la cara, por que todo este tiempo siempre había estado mirando hacia la ventana me decidí marcharme.

A dios uchiha-san-con esto ultimo hice mi la ultima reverencia a mi amo y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me dirigí a la entrada encontrándome que rock lee ya se encontraba esperándome.

Listo para irnos Naru- la voz de mi amigo se escuchaba feliz, todo lo contrario a lo que sentía yo y que pareciera que el mismo cielo reflejaba, pues estaba todo cubierto de nubes negras claro indicio de que no tardaría en llover.

Creo que si, hay que subir las cosas al auto- sin ánimos de hacerlo, comenzamos a subir las cosas a su auto, tardamos alrededor de media hora en acomodar todo, pero antes de marcharme decidí dar la ultima mirada a mi hogar, al que por tantos años, por tantas generaciones había sido de la familia, ahí se encontraba toda nuestra historia y el saber que mi madre y hermana tendría que vivir lejos de ahí me partía aun mas el corazón.

Espérame, déjame dar una ultima mirada a la casa-rock no dijo nada para evitarlo y así entre de nuevo recorriendo cada pasillo, cada cuarto grabando por ultima vez su olor, sus colores así como la textura de paredes y pisos. Llegue al jardín y me acerque a un hermoso árbol de sakura, era ese mismo árbol el causante del nombre de mi hermana y era en donde mi padre y yo habíamos jugado cientos de veces, me recargue en el árbol y mis ojos derramaron de nueva cuenta ese liquido salado al cual comenzaba a odiar.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado mas de 1 hora desde que deje a rock en el auto, seque mis lagrimas y camine rumbo a la salida. El me seguía esperando y al verme me sonrió y ya estando cerca me abrazo fuertemente.

Todo estará bien, ya lo veras- correspondí a su abrazo y al separarnos le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar, así nos subimos al auto el del lado del piloto y yo a su lado. Y con la ultima mirada comenzó la marcha. Mire el espejo lateral y me sorprendió ver parado en la salida al amo, el cual observaba como me marchaba, mi corazón se estrujo y quite la mirada.

¿Estas bien Naru?-despues de veinte minutos de viaje y con una fuerte lluvia me pregunto rock ya que no había dicho nada en todo ese trayecto.

Me duele el pecho, tengo un mal presentimiento y no se porque – rock ante el tono melancólico de mi voz, detuvo el auto y me miro fijamente un tanto preocupado.

¿no te querias ir de esa casa verdad?... no mas bien ¿ no te querias ir de su lado?- su pregunta me sorprendio y me quede en silencio por unos segundos, quería gritarle que si, que no me quería separar de él pero solo ganaría que me regañara y que al final saliéramos peleados.

¡Dime ¿porque? naruto, si es del país enemigo, el cual mato a tu padre, el te obligo a ser su amante, dime ¿Por qué quieres seguir en una casa en donde solo te humillan?- mi cabeza comenzaba a doler, los gritos de rock y el ruido del agua chocar con el techo del auto no ayudaban mucho, al no tener una respuesta rock me tomo de los brazos e hizo que le mirara intente safarme pero el insistia en que le respondiera. Un fuerte trueno fue el causante de mi respuesta ante tanta presión.

¡Porque me enamore como un estúpido de él!- grite con todas mis fuerzas sacando todo el dolor que habitaba en mi interior. Rock me solto y me miro sorprendido, una fuete pulsada en mi pecho hizo que el presentimiento de que algo mala iba a pasar aumentara, sin esperar a la reacción de rock y no importándome el clima, Sali rápidamente del auto y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la casa a donde se encontraba el amo.

¡Naruto espera!- escuche a lo lejos como me gritaba pero no me importo ya nada y solo segui a mi instinto, ese instinto que me pedia llegar con el amo lo antes posible. Corri mas de veinte minutos y mis piernas dolían y todo el cuerpo me pesaba, producto de carrer bajo la lluvia y que toda mi ropa se empapara, pero segui corriendo no faltaba mucho para llegar, la angustia aumente y automáticamente aumente la velocidad de mis pasos.

Al estar cerca de la entrada pude ver como esta se encontraba total mente destruida, el miedo me embargo y corri una vez mas por instinto con dirección al jardín, cuando llegue me encontré aun hombre con el escudo del grupo opositor, ese que tantos problemas había causado, tirado en el pasto y como el amo también se encontraba herido.

Uchiha-san- al escuchar su nombre, volteo a mirarme, pero ese fue un error que su contrincante no desaprovecho.

¡Cuidado!-logre gritar pero fue demasiado tarde, aquel hombre había tomado su katana y la habia atravesado a un astado de su abdomen, peor el amo no cayo, de su pantalón, saco una pequeña arma con la cual termino con la vida de ese sujeto dejando que callera en el pasto muerto. Saco la katana y la tiro a un lado, miro hacia la dirección en donde me encontraba y comenzó a caer.

¡Sasuke!- grite con todo lo que podía, al mismo tiempo que corría para evitar que su cuerpo cayera. Logre llegar a tiempo y lo tome entre mis brazos, veía como la sangre comenzaba a correr junto con las gotas de agua manchando todo a su paso y llevándose la vida de mi amo.

No sasuke, no te podes ir, por favor no, te amo no me dejes- el tenia la vista en mi, y sonrió al escuchar mis palabras, acerco su mano a mi rostro y temblorosamente intento secar las lagrimas que corrían en mi rostro y que se confundían con la lluvia, tome su mano y la bese y deje que acariciara todo el resto de mi rostro, le mire a los ojos y en ese momento su mano descendía y sus ojos perdían su brillo mientras se cerraban, sus labios intentaron decirme en un susurro lo que siempre soñé.

Yo también… te amo- y con esas palabras sus ojos se cerraron y su vida se escapaba de mis manos, como lo hace el agua al intentar atraparla.

¡NOOOOOOOO SASUKE!...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Dos meses han pasado desde aquel incidente y desde aquella ves lograron darle fin a la oposición.

Naruto quiero salir al jardin- era la voz de mi am… no era la voz de sasuke que me llamaba, con su típico tono frio pero que ahora solo a mi le dedicaba ese ápice de cariño, de amor.

Si lo que ordenes sasuke – tome su silla de ruedas en donde se encontraba por el momento como parte de sus cuidados ya que la herida de aquella ves no había sanado por completo y para evitar futuras complicaciones ahora se transportaba en esta.

Llegamos a colocarnos bajo el árbol de sakura, el cual ya perdía sus hojas a causa del cambio a invierno, nos quedamos en total silencio disfrutando del aire frio que nos regalaba la naturaleza, y por mi parte meditando cuantas cosas habían cambiado en solo dos meses. Desde que sasuke sasuke recobro la conciencia y que se lograra salvar por puro milagro, el como me había pedido que no me fuera que todo lo había echo para protegerme a mi y mi familia , ya que sabia que lo atacarían tanto la oposición como aquel sujeto de nombre orochimaru al cual si lograron matar los de la oposición.

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que llamo a todo el personal a su habitación y delante de ellos me declaro como su pareja y que no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, esa confesión causo mucha sorpresa en todos, pero por suerte no les importo y nos han aceptado tal y como somos y a mi me vuelven a tratar como el señor de la casa, lago extraño después de todo ese tiempo que trabaje junto a ellos.

¿En que tanto piensas?- la voz de sasuke me saco de mis recuerdos y le mire con una hermosa sonrisa que el correspondió.

Solo pensaba en lo feliz que eh sido este tiempo- el sonrió aun mas y son su mano hizo que me colocara frente a el y a su altura.

Yo también lo eh sido-robo mis labios en un tierno beso bajo el hermoso árbol que nos bañaba en sus pétalos, este beso era diferente a todos ya que demostraba todo el amor que teníamos por dar y que no importando las dificultades, de genero o posición social, siempre nos mantendría junto, por que a pesar de todo me a demostrado que siempre seré…

Su amado sirviente…

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

aqui les traigo un epilogo que me pidieron espero y les guste y con esto finalizo el ficc gracias por sus comentarios se les aprecia en demasia

EPILOGO

Había pasado ya más de un año, desde que sasuke y yo comenzamos con nuestra relación, y en ese tiempo habían ocurrido algunos cambios y unos muy significativos.

-Naruto ¿de donde vienes?- al entrar a la casa me encontré con sasuke el cual me esperaba en la entrada, con una pose enojada que sinceramente no era muy convincente.

-Fui al cementerio, ya hace un año que falleció y fui a dejarle flores y a limpiar su tumba- me adentre por completo a la casa, y me dirigí a la cocina a dejar algunas cosas que utilice en el cementerio, y detrás de mi estaba sasuke siguiéndome muy de cerca.

-Naruto-sama la comida ya esta terminada, y todos los preparativos también están terminados-era obasan que ante la celebración que nos acontecía era momento de ir arreglándonos.

-Gracias, me ire a cambiar y al festejado también- salimos de la cocina sasuke y yo con dirección a la habitación que compartíamos, en todo el trayecto no cruzamos palabra ya que nos inundo un silencio cómodo, entramos y de inmediato me dirigi a una pequeña cuna traída directamente de E.U.

-¿Cómo te portaste?- me incline un poco para cargar a mi pequeña adoración, a la luz que llego hace un año, a mi pequeño ryu

-Se porto muy bien, se la paso jugando conmigo-la voz de sasuke llamo mi atención que estaba muy cerca de mi rostro y acariciaba la cabecita de nuestro pequeño.

-Muy bien echo no le diste problemas a papá- ryu solo reía y quería tomar la mano de su padre, asi nos quedamos por unos momentos disfrutando de esta esencia familiar que nos rodeaba, pero no todo es eterno y se hacia tarde para la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño ryu.

Comencé a cambiarlo y al terminar comencé a arreglarme mientras sasuke cuidaba de nuestro pequeño. Al terminar salimos para comenzar a recibir a los invitados, cada uno de ellos traía un presente y ryu se mostraba feliz siempre en los brazos de sasuke.

El rostro de sasuke se mostraba un que serio se reflejaba feliz y orgulloso, eran pocas personas que sabia que yo también era "padre" de ryu, pero eso no disminuía mi felicidad.

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y llego el termino de la fiesta, mi madre y mi hermana que ya era esposa de lee, se despidieron de nosotros y por fin la casa había quedado en silencio, con solo el ruido de los empleados que estaban limpiando lo que podían por la hora.

-Es momento de irnos a descansar, ryu ya esta durmiendo y a sido un día muy pasado para ambos-me dijo sasuke mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba a nuestro cuarto, llegamos a ella y nos cambiamos de ropa y sin mas nos acostamos para caer profundamente dormidos, pero en mis sueños pude recordar como se había dado el que en nuestras vidas estuviera ryu…

Flashback

Era ya tarde y un gran presentimiento me invadía el pecho, no podía conciliar el sueño y en mi desesperación de estar atrapado en la cama me levante cuidadosamente para no despertar a sasuke y me dirigí al jardín para poder despejarme un poco, me senté en el pasta sintiendo la brisa nocturna sobre mi rostro, pero un extraño ruido me saco de mi disfrute.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- me levante enseguida y con cautela me acerque a donde provenía el ruido, y justo antes de llegar el llando de un pequeño hizo que me acercara mas rápido, movi algunos arbustos para ver mejor y me encontré con el cuerpo de una chica recostado cargando en sus brazos un pequeño bultito de donde provenía el llanto, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude para ayudarle, la tome entre mis brazos y pude ver su rostro gracias a la luz de la luna.

-Pero si es…-sin mas y con todo el esfuerzo la introduje a la casa y la recosté en uno de los sillones y de sus brazos retire al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquilo, ya esta todo bien-estaba arrullando al pequeño que tenia al parecer solo unos días de nacido si no es menos, pero su llanto provoco que media casa se despertara entre ellos sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede naruto?-con cara soñolienta se acerco a mi y todos lo empleados estaban a la espera de mi respuesta. Sasuke se quedo mirando a la "invitada" y sin necesidad a una pregunta supe que quería saber de quien se trataba.

-la encontré inconciente en el jardín y tiene mucha fiebre, es una amiga mia de infancia, pero no se porque esta en este estado y con este pequeño- mi mirada se centro en el pequeño bultito en mis brazos que por fin había dejado de llorar.

-Llamen a un medico de inmediato-fue la orden de sasuke a uno de los empleados que salió prácticamente volando a cumplir la orden. Se arregló un cuarto y ahí se le coloco para que estuviese mas cómoda, yo seguía con el pequeño en brazos y sasuke no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Te ves bien como papá- me sorprendió su comentario pero no hubo tiempo de responderle por que rock lee habia llegado. Sin mas demora entro a revisarla y asi pasaron los minutos los cuales fueron eternos para mi.

-¿Cómo esta?-fue lo primero que dije al ver salir a rock, pero su rostro no me daba buena espina

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, a perdido mucha sangre por un mal parto y ella lo sabe, quiere hablar contigo naruto, no creo que pase de esta noche, me sorprende que llegara hasta aquí- quería llorar con la notica, le tenia un gran aprecio había sido mi amiga durante toda mi infancia y el saber que ella también se ira, deposite el bebe en los brazos de sasuke, y me adentre a la habitación.

Al entrar ella estaba despierta y me veía con dificultad y con una tenue sonrisa, y me senté en la cama para tomar por ultima ves su mano.

-Naruto-kun- me… alegra verte-su voz era tan débil y dolida pero se mostraba feliz por verme lo cual era reciproco.

-Dime ¿Qué te paso?-su rostro se tiño de dolor y con un gran suspiro me conto su historia

Ella también lo había perdido todo y por necesidad también termino bajo las ordenes de una familia de E.U. pero ella no había corrido con la misma suerte que yo, el señor de la casa, un hombre por lo que me dijo de cabello claro y de ojos azules la había tomado a la fuerza, lo cual me lleno de ira y con ganas de matar al tipo, ella como resultado había quedado embarazada y correrse la noticia en la casa, la habían echado, y comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro buscando techo y comida

Una casa la había acogido y durante todo su embarazo había estado lo mas cómoda posible, pero se entero que al nacer el pequeño a ella la eliminarían y venderían al bebe al mejor postor. Por ese motivo se encontraba así y en la menor oportunidad la había aprovechado para escapar con él bebe que como sospechaba apenas tenia unas cuantas horas de nacido.

-naruto no me queda mucho tiempo… quiero que mi bebe no crezca solo…por favor…cuídalo como su fuera tuyo…-las lagrimas ya rodaban por mi mejillas y su propuesta me tenia impactado no sabia que hacer.

-por favor…cúmpleme este deseo…no hay nadie mejor que tu…para que crezca feliz-su voz cada vez era mas débil y sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse. Así que tome una decisión.

-Esta bien, ese pequeño será mi hijo a partir de hoy-intente poner la mejor sonrisa que pude, y ella correspondió.

-Dile a ryu que le… amo, gracias Naru…to- y con una sonrisa en su rostro su vida se apagó, mis lagrimas no paraban de salir y me abrace a ella, rogando por que pudiera encontrar el descanso que tanto se merecía.

Salí de la habitación y conté lo sucedido a los presentes y mi dicha en medio de este echo trágico, era saber que el pequeño ryu desde ese momento era nuestro hijo, Ryu Uchiha Namikaze. Después del sepelio gracias a las influencias de sasuke el pequeño oficialmente era de la familia y desde ese momento se había mantenido junto a nosotros…

Fin flashback

Era otro día y la luz del sol pegaba fuerte mente en mis ojos me levante y no encontré a mi pareja en la cama así que Salí de ella y me dirigí al jardín en donde se escuchaban las palabras inentendibles de ryu, al llegar me encontré con la hermosa imagen de sasuke y el pequeño que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos sin ayuda de nadie la cara de sasuke era de emoción y felicidad y mostraba esa sonrisa que solo yo había tenido el privilegio de observar.

-Mira naruto, esta caminando- la voz de sasuke hizo que me acercara un poco y viera como mi pequeño me llamaba con su pequeña manita en forma de saludo, y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

Era feliz con mi familia, una familia que se formo a base de la perdida un ser querido pero que ahora agradezco la confianza depositada en mi.

Hinata vieja amiga, gracias…


End file.
